


garbage

by hingabee



Series: basic space [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, terrible 90s clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: just a dump of drawings and cut out scenes/ficlets for basic space





	garbage

basically just a little illustration i did for the first part... like a promo img? idk


End file.
